


The Colour Of Fustration.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Little!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's six years old. And he's frustrated. </p>
<p>He's frustrated because the teachers at school didn't understand. They didn't understand that he was too smart effort the work, he was too smart to be in the classes he's in, he's too smart for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Of Fustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, little Tim doesn't like how his parents treat him, and they only really care about him being better than others around him. This leads to him seeing the world with grey in it, not just black and white. Batman and Robin are meant to show hope, and colour in his world...
> 
> Sorry if it doesn't really follow logical thought, but I swear, I did when I wrote it.

\- - -

Tim's six years old. And he's frustrated. 

He's frustrated because the teachers at school didn't understand. They didn't understand that he was too smart effort the work, he was too smart to be in the classes he's in, he's too smart for them. 

Just the other day he had made one of his teachers cry when he correctly found and fixed faults in her scientific theory. He didn't want to be in that class, in that school, but he couldn't escape. The teachers accused him of cheating, lying and repeating others work as his own. 

It made him angry and disappointed in those around him they wrote home to his parents, to no reply. 

And why would they reply? It's not like they cared as long as his grades were better than that of the children of their business partners or workers, they were almost happy. 

He stopped protesting after a while, he just let it go. Nothing he said would make any difference to what they did or said. 

Tim didn't like that he always had to be better, to fail his parents warped version of perfection would result in painful punishments from both his mother and father. This led him to see a grey in the black and white world most people see. 

He saw how Batman's violence can be a good thing to discourage the spread of even more crime through Gotham. 

He saw how maybe e criminals did have points to their actions, they went just crazy and unpredictable. 

Tim began to see the world in many shades of grey, he soon forgot the light and colour, despite the faint light that lingered even in Gotham. 

Tim is six years old. He's quiet now, maybe he will find something or someone to bring colour back in to his grey world. 

Maybe those colours will be green, red and yellow. 

Maybe. 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you see any spelling mistakes ect, I don't bite and the help is really appreciated.


End file.
